


When Angel's Hide, Demons will Rise

by stard104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stard104/pseuds/stard104
Summary: When everyone but hunters, men of letters, and their families are taken from earth, the only trace being the smell of sulfur, a new hunter must show her colors. Delilah Winchester, daughter of the legendary Dean Winchester, is the first to realize something is off. But with Dean taking a vow of no hunting after an incident that killed his wife she had to get her uncle Sam to find out what is wrong. Will Delilah be able to infiltrate Crowley's group and gain his trust? What happened to all of the people on Earth? Can Delilah be a double agent without notice? and Who is the cute brown hair, blue eye guy whose eyes are always on her?





	1. The Beginning

My alarm pierced the silence of my room. Waking me from the nightmare that was my sleep only to wake up into the nightmare of the present day. My alarm was shrill, continuing to ring, until I would reached over, taking my arm out from under my blanket to turn it off as a signal of me waking up. It was like this every morning. The dread of getting up to face Crowley. Sighing, I rolled over in my bed, moving my hand to face the slow cold as I reached my hand over to turn the phone alarm off. It had been a month since I had begged Crowley to let me go to Hell with everyone else. According to Crowley, only certain ones were allowed to get protection. Apparently protection meant a small room without a window and a bathroom in the room or maybe I was the only one lucky enough for the prison experience. Granted what other considerations would they give to Delilah Winchester, daughter of the famous Dean Winchester, in Hell. Crowley oversaw what I did, where I went and was sure to tell me it was from the own gracious of his heart that I was allowed protection. The demons were the ones who started this all though and I was going figure out where and how they did it from the inside. I remembered all the way back to when everyone was sent to Hell.

 

_“Dad, everyone is disappearing!” I called throughout the house, the door closing behind me with a thud. I had ran all the way back home from my high school, the streets empty as I ran. Dean Winchester was sitting reading the newspaper, looking up only as I burst through the doorway for the kitchen. He looked like any other father would, yet I knew he was famous in the hunting community. Dean was the only one to come to in this situation._

_“Delilah, you know we don’t hunt anymore.” My father told me acting like it was just another ordinary day. Maybe he did stop hunting but I still wanted to, though I couldn’t blame him for wanting to quit. Sadly three years ago, my mother was killed by vampires. That was when Dean Winchester, who had come back from the grave, the best hunter there is decided he was done hunting. It was probably for my sake. A hunter’s life is one of pain, loss and heartache. His mother had died when he was young, father died for him, grandfather tried to kill him and brother was soulless for a time. Now Dean lost his wife and I don’t think he could bare to lose his only daughter. I knew that I was trained by the best, but his fears were only holding back my potential though. There wasn’t any other way though, people were disappearing and we needed to help people. It was like the apocalypse that my father had told me they stopped years ago was coming again. This was something huge, not like those other small cases that I tried to trick/ make him let me go hunt._

_“Dad something is happening. You can’t just sit there and act like your aren’t a hunter. What happened to the family motto?” I yelled at him frustrated, placing my hands onto the table forcefully, causing his drink to shake along with the other things on the table._

_“Delilah, that is no way to talk or act to your father.” My uncle, Sam Winchester, said as he walked into the room. Sam hadn’t stopped hunting but my father had banned him from letting me go on hunts with him and his wife, Olivia. I turned my gaze toward him, hoping he would at least listen to me._

_“Uncle Sam, something is happening. I think Crowley and the other demons are involved. Everyone disappeared at my high school. It reeks of sulfur there.” I told him. “We have to do something. Save them somehow.”_

_“There is no we in this missy. We do not hunt. That and if this is happening then answer me this. Why do you only think it was the demons? If you were at school when it happened? Also why did they not take you? Haven’t I talked to you about skipping school?” Dean said, definitely folding his newspaper up and setting it down on the table. He looked at me with the face of a father who was disappointed in me for skipping school again._

_“Fine dad. I skipped school, again. But I did go after lunch to school and no one was there. Plus when I was at the store, no one was there and when I was running home, the streets were empty. Maybe they plan on killing the Earth or something I don’t know but we can’t just not do anything.”  I was starting to ramble to them. They had to see the importance of this._

_“Delilah Mary Winchester. You can not just keep skipping school.” My father said, voice raised, all in father mode now. He had stood up as well._

_“It won’t matter that I skipped school if there is no one on Earth to teach me. Call the hunters or the Men of Letters. Just do something. Please uncle. You are the head of the Men of letters. They must have noticed something.” I turned my back on my father to plead with my uncle. He worriedly moved his hand through his hair, obviously debating what to do. He was a rock stuck in a hard place. Should he get in between the father daughter fight or just leave us to it. He looked between my father and me several times before breathing out heavily._

_“It won’t hurt to check it out. It’s not like I’m going to get her involved Dean. But if what she says is true then something is stirring. I can’t stand by if something this bad is happening.” Sam finally said giving into me while trying to keep me out of it for his brother’s sake. I couldn’t blame him. I’ve heard the stories of my grandfather. Dean practically raised Sam and Sam looked up to Dean._

_“Fine Sammy. Do what you want but you better leave Delilah and me out of it. Now you go to your room missy. You are grounded another month for missing school. I better hear you studying in their.” Dean told me in his no buts tone. I sighed, getting a soft look from my uncle as I passed him._

_“It’s not like you never missed school before.” I muttered under my breath as I was leaving the room. Tension was in the air._

_“What did you say Delilah?” Dean yelled at me, making me stop at the doorway. I turned back to look my father in the eyes._

_“That it’s not fair that you won’t let me hunt. It’s in our blood. Whatever happened to saving people, hunting things, the family business. Ohh that’s right you wanted this white picket fence, apple pie life. How is that working for you? Mother would never have let you do this is she was alive.” I screamed at him, trying to hurt him before running to my room. I didn’t hear anything he said in response._


	2. Chapter 2

Was it wrong to be happy I was right about it? Granted looking where I am now I kinda wished I wasn’t right. Crowley and the demons were behind the disappearance. It wasn’t just in our town or city. No Sam found out that it was the whole world. He also found out that they only left hunters, hunter families and monsters on Earth. It also seems like there were newer demons than anyone had ever seen before. These demons were grotesque, not the normal take over a human body demon either. They each had their own form and their own disgusting look to them. Some looked almost like scorpions but bigger with a stinger that was filled with venom. Others only could spit acid at you. In all honestly my father couldn’t help but hunt after the first week. Monsters weren’t so happy that we had been killing them off. No, they were pissed and now that there were no humans to blend in with, no easy prey to feed off of they were attacking us. It didn’t matter where you were on Earth. No place was safe, except the bunker and other men of letter places like it. Finally we all had to have a meeting at the bunker. We met with other men and women of letters and hunters to find out what our plan would be. 

 

_ “Obviously, Crowley is trying to take out the whole hunter population. He’s came across all of us in his travels around the world. It’s not like it’s a big secret that he has been out to get you Winchester’s since you let Lucifer out.” Charles, one of the newest men of letter’s stated as he looked at Sam in particular. _

_ “We didn’t know we were letting him out. Not to mention you all know it was going to happen sooner or later. The Angels were letting the seals get broken.” Sam defended him and his brother against the accusations. Sam had been tricked and he blamed himself for Dean having broken the first seal. _

_ “Plus he doesn’t even know that I am a hunter. Dad has never let me go on hunts. So why would he have left me or any of the other hunter families?” I questioned Charles. The whole room was looking to Sam and Dean. They were the legendary hunters who had conquered death more than once. If anyone knew what was happening then they must know a way around it. _

_ “He hates us. So of course he would leave you here. You are a Winchester whether or not you have hunted. Same goes with the families of hunters. If you are related to a hunter than there’s a good chance that you were trained as one. The only thing we don’t know is what is Crowley’s game here. We all know how to take these monsters even the new ones go down like all the rest so why leave us here?” My father asked the room. It was rather full in the library of the bunker. We had to move out all the tables and grabbed some extra chairs to make room for all the people. _

_ “Maybe he’s hoping they will kill us all? We all know that there are too many of the monsters. If they organize then we have no chance.” Lily, a women of letters, called out from the back of the room. I was in the front with my father, uncle, and aunt Olivia, Sam’s wife. All the chairs focused in on us, only because Sam and Dean remade the Men of Letters America from the ground up and therefore ran all of the meetings. _

_ “Maybe he’s using the humans for an experiment.” George called out, he was a grumpy old hunter who usually kept to himself. He was only here because it was safe. People called out suggestions back and forth like this for another hour. The only problem was that we weren’t getting anywhere. All the ideas were maybe or it seems like Crowley to do this. They could be there or maybe there's a secret island. Many suggestions were called out multiple times. We had no clue where the people were taken though. We’ve searched the Earth or as much as we could been in contact with the other hunters and men of letters around the world. While Dean and Sam tried to call on their old Angel pal Castiel, he was in the wind along with every other angel. They seemed to have just locked themselves in heaven leaving the Demons to do what they wanted. _

_ “We are not going to get anywhere like this.” I finally called out exasperated. _

_ “Well what do you suppose we do then? Just kill the monsters and hope the innocents are alright?” Adrian asked me. He was sitting right in the front row, his beady brown eyes staring at me, challenging me. He was probably a year or two older than me. I recall Sam telling me he got into hunting when his parent’s were killed in front of him at the age of 16. _

_ “No I don’t think we should just kill the monsters and forget about the innocents. I say we send someone in. Have someone get into where Crowley is holding the people and give us information. It is the only way we can actually find out where everyone is and why they were taken. Maybe get a clue as to their next move.” I said loud enough for the whole room to hear me. My father was looking at me in admiration. I wonder whether I reminded him of him at my age or maybe my mother. He was finally looking like the hunter I knew he was back in the old days. Not one who decided to stop hunting. _

_ “And who do you suppose we send in and how? If you haven’t noticed they left all the hunters and hunter families. So why would they just decide to take one of us with them?” Daisy questioned me, she was standing up in the back to make sure she was heard. It was a valid question though. I took a second thinking as the room was silent. _

_ “That is the plan though. They don’t know we are all hunters. Just hunter families and hunters they have seen. I’m sure one of the family members could beg them to keep them safe.” I told them. I already was thinking ahead and my father knew it. He was looking at me concern clear in his green eyes, eyes that were so much like my own. Dean knowing where my line of thinking was going since it was the same thing he would offer if he was in the position. Do what was for the good of the many not the few. _

_ “Delilah’s right. Not all of the families children were raised as hunters. One of them may be able to get in.” Sam finally said when the room went back silent. This caused an uproar of noise in all directions until Sam was able to call the room back to order so giving permission for Charles to have the floor. _

_ “I think I speak for all of us her that we can’t just sacrifice one of our family members who can’t protect themselves. We are already keeping them locked up here in the bunker to keep them safe. They would be lambs for the slaughter out there.” Charles, who had two kids of his own, spoke up again. There was no fault in his logic. Many of the people in this room had a family and he was only thinking about his own. I on the other hand didn’t have a family to take care of and was from a long line of hunters who have made Crowley’s life a living Hell. _

_ “I’ll do it. I’ve been trained from the best so I know how to stay safe.” I told them causing everyone to gasp in surprise. After the initial shock, the room filled with people objecting to the idea of me doing this whether for care about me or not being sure it would work though I didn’t know. _

_ “They have to know you are a hunter. You are a Winchester. Crowley’s enemies with your family. Why would they let a Winchester in?” Adrian asked me. I felt as the whole room looked to me for an answer. Their eyes searching to see if I could be anything like my Uncle when speaking. _

_ “That is exactly my point though. I’m a Winchester, raised by the one and the only Dean Winchester who has bested Crowley more than once. Crowley hates my very existence without even knowing who I am, all because of my family name. Its that hate that will allow me to get to him. If there is anything I know about hate is that humiliating the one you hate is one of the best paybacks.” I told the room. _


	3. Chapter 3

The plan to get access to Crowley took a few months to finally come together. Some were still against the idea, scared that something would go wrong and they would be the ones to get hurt, not just the Winchester bunch. Especially when they needed all hands on deck to take care of and keep their families safe. Still they knew whether or not they agreed to the idea that I was a Winchester and Winchester’s don’t really listen to others. Not when they have their mind set. So I was ready to set out to summon Crowley and beg him to protect me. It wouldn’t be easy but we had no other shot at this. I couldn’t not do this just because it would hurt my ego.

 

_ “Delilah, you don’t have to do this.” My father was once again trying to get me to change my mind on using myself as bait. I was a Winchester though and once my mind was made up there was no stopping me. Dean had his chance to save the world, this was my time to live up to the Winchester legacy.  _

_ “Daddy, I’ll be fine. After all I was trained by the best. Nothing can stop a Winchester. Plus I am the only one who is able to do this.” I told him, my green eyes focused as I set my last outfit into my very small bag. It didn’t need to be too big. Just enough to hold an outfit or two, food, and a small knife. The only way that this is going to work if it looks like I can’t protect myself. Dean pulled me into a tight hug. His arms falling over my long blonde hair. _

_ “I just don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. You are my whole world. I never wanted this for you. Are you sure you want to do this? Crowley is not known for being nice to Winchester’s.” He said, holding me tightly. My father could be protective of me but I understood what he meant. I tried to pull myself away from him. _

_ “Dad. I’m a Winchester. No one can put me down. I can take anything Crowley throws at me. Plus he doesn’t sound too tough from the way you tell your stories.” I told him with a smile. Reluctantly he let go of me as Sam and Olivia came into my room. _

_ “You don’t have to do this, Delilah. We can find another way.” Olivia said as she tried to look everywhere but me. With my mother being gone, she had taken over the job of being my mother. I really appreciated it. My father doesn’t understand everything that a girl goes through. Better to talk to an expert. _

_ “You know that I have to do it. If there was another way, we would all know about it by now. Just know that I will be expecting pie when I get back.” I told them, a fierce expression on my face, which made my uncle look at me twice. He shook his head before walking closer to me. _

_ “You are definitely Dean’s child, kiddo.” Sam told me as he came over messing with my hair. I swapped at his hand making him laugh. He was still way taller than me but I was still hoping to catch up to him. Sam really doubted it though. _

_ “Okay. As much as I love you guys trying to stall me but I need to get going. The sooner I get where Crowley has everyone the sooner that everything turns back to normal or so I hope.” I ducked behind my father grabbing my bag and letting it rest between my shoulder blades. “Did you get me the summoning ingredients?” _

_ “Yes, everything you need to summon Crowley is in this bag. Remember you have to be in a” Sam was giving me the lecture for the third time today. I knew the lecture by heart now. _

_ “A crossroads. I know the only way this works is if I make him think I need protection. That means acting like I read grandfathers book on how you guys summon demons. I have heard all of your stories about summoning Crowley and all your encounters with him. I have this.” I told them, taking the bag of summoning ingredients from Sam. I gave hugs to all of them, saying my goodbyes for the third time before I was finally leaving my house on foot.  _

_ I walked for miles on foot. The sun going down as I went along. Getting away from the town I lived in and into the woods till I came across a crossroad. Once I got there, I took a break. Drinking some water and eating a little. By the time I was ready to start it was far into night, the moon bright overhead. The moon, stars, and dim glow of my flashlight guided my work as I started making the sigil that would help me when summoning Crowley. I was jumpy as I heard noises from all around me. With each new noise my pulse would quicken.  _

_ I kept my hands steady on the task at hand though. Let a monster come, it would only help me convince Cowley I needed help. I only had one shot at this and holding off a monster with just my small knife would be difficult. Taking a deep breath to help me concentrate, I began placing the bowl of herbs and the candles. My hands shook a little as I worked on lighting the candles. Once it was all done, I reached for my bag getting out the small hunting knife my father had given me when I was five. “As long as you have this knife, the monsters won’t get the upper hand on you.” My father had said as he handed me the gleaming knife. At the time I put on a brave face, even though I was very afraid. But He always told me he’s be there when I was in trouble and that was what got me through the early years when I was learning to hunt. So far my father had never lied to me, whenever I was cornered he would come to the rescue to save me. All that was left to do now was add my blood and say the incantation. As I was about to make the cut down my palm, I hesitated. This time my father wouldn’t be able to save me. _

_ “Delilah. Now is not the time to freak out. Everything will work out just as it should. Crowley will come to help me. Before anything happens to me.” I whispered under my breath but my brain couldn’t help but think about what if he didn’t help? What if payback to Dean Winchester is worth more to Crowley then humiliating him? What if he would prefer to watch the dreaded Dean Winchester’s daughter die at the hands of the things Dean swore to protect others from? As soon as I cut myself the smell of my blood would entice any monsters in the area of my whereabouts. Wouldn’t take long for one of them to come after me. Was I really willing to bet my life on the assumption that Crowley would rather see the humiliation of a Winchester begging for help? That he would help me rather then watch me die?  _

_ “Those things do not matter. Saving people, hunting things, that is all that matters. I’m the last person who can figure out what happened to all of these people and hopefully save them.” I told myself before bracing myself and digging the knife across my palm. My blood glinted in the light of the flashlight as I turned my palm over, letting it drip into the bowl on top of the herbs, saying the incantation as I did. After it was finished I looked around. Nothing had happened, nothing at all. _

_ “Damn it.” I said under my breath as I got up off the ground, ignoring the pain and blood running from my hand as I threw my knife next to the bowl. It wouldn’t be any use to me against a monster.  There were howls in the distance letting me know that there was a werewolf near. One that could smell its prey, that prey being me. I paced the ground pressing my hand against my open wound as I tried to stop the bleeding. It was only inevitable that a monster would attack me and there was nothing I could do but wait. After about five minutes I heard a rustling in the bush closest to me a growl following. Then the werewolf pounced. _


End file.
